


Memory

by spickandspock



Category: Original Work
Genre: mention of self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spickandspock/pseuds/spickandspock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Memory doesn't scar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory

Surely the last time wasn't so long ago? And yet memory fails to preserve the date. It feels as if it has been eons since the last sweet release of blade on flesh. Irrational, as such things are wont to be, yet the feeling won't be shaken. The lack of memory kindles the urge to make a new one.

However, the craving remains unsated. Promises bind. A blade would not only cut flesh, but also bonds, and that mustn't occur. The blade remains untouched.

Though memory failed to record the date, it recorded the sensations. Those are able to be revisited, built on to with imagination. It's almost as good, and will suffice. 

For now.


End file.
